Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 episode 10 The Experiment's Return
by Firefly1fan
Summary: King gets exposed to some of Wrecka's DNA because of Recombo and Mr Lee and the Alpha Teens are the only ones who can save him. Rated T to Be Safe. A little AxL in it.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 episode 10 The Experiment s Return

Axel, Lioness, King and Shark were patrolling Landmark City when they saw an explosion around near Talon Prison.

"Eyes open for any escapees." Ordered Axel.

"Right Axel." Said Lioness.

"You got it Ax." Replied King.

"Prime and loaded." Said Shark.

Then something hit King on the arm with some purple liquid.

"Er King you seem to be growing a horn." Said Shark.

"What?" asked King. "Out of my Grill."

"What is it Crey?" asked Axel.

"recombo's behind this mutation." Replied King.

"He's right." Said Lioness pointing over to the bridge that lead to Talon Prison.

"OK Recombo you are going down." Said Axel.

"GEAR IT UP!" yelled Shark.

"Read my mind." Replied Axel.

"There will be a big law about mutants once we're done." Said Lioness.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Agreed King. "Why is my skin turning blue?"

"I say you're becoming Wrecka." Said Shark.

"SHARK!" growled King.

"No Crey he's right this dart says Wrecka's DNA." Said Axel.

"YES AND WHEN I GET YOUR CLONES DNA YOU WILL BECOME MUTANTS TOO!" laughed Recombo.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" yelled Lioness and she battled Recombo as Axel and Shark tried to calm King down.

"Crey calm down we're going to turn you back to normal you have my word." Said Axel.

"ARGH-AXEL-HELP!" cried King as he gained a second horn.

"RECOMBO YOU ARE ONE SICK MAN!" called Shark.

"PREHAPS BUT MUTANTS ARE A HIGH PIECE OF EVOLUTION!" laughed Recombo.

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!" yelled Axel then when he wasn't looking King accidently hit him with the horn and Axel ended up falling off the side of the ground near the bridge to Talon Prison.

"AXEL!" cried Lioness, King and Shark.

"TOO BAD ABOUT YOUR FRIEND BUT YOU WILL BECOME LIKE YOUR OTHER FRIEND WHEATER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" cackled Recombo.

"RECOMBO YOU MADE KING ACCIDENTLY KILL AXEL AND YOU MUST PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Lioness as she battled Recombo.

"NO LIONESS LEAVE THIS FREAK TO ME!" instructed King and Lioness nodded sadly.

"Axel has survived worse he'll be back before we know it." Said Shark.

Then a bright bit green light appeared.

"You are right Shark Axel has survived but he'll need time to recover." Replied Mr Lee.

"Can we turn King back to normal?" asked Shark.

"Yes you can but the only antidote is in one of my old labs." Replied Mr Lee.

"Right me and Lioness are on our way." Replied Shark.

"Not without Axel." Protested Lioness.

"It's ok Lioness I will look after both King and Axel and stop my former ally." Said Mr Lee.

"Ok." Agreed Lioness in a worried tone.

Soon King and Mr Lee battled Recombo.

"You talk as if we met…..what?!" asked Recombo. "Janus Lee?!"

"Yes Recombo this mutating cloning thing cost me my life don't do this anymore." Said Mr Lee.

"NO MUTANTS ARE THE FUTURE!" yelled Recombo.

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" yelled King as he began to get rough on Recombo.

"KING! KING! CALM DOWN!" ordered Mr Lee.

"Sorry ML it's just the fact he turned me into a freak before I don't want to be a mutant." Sighed King.

"It's fine I now know Mutants are good if they are gifted with their powers." Replied Mr Lee.

Then Axel woke up.

"What happened?" asked Axel looking green in the face.

"AXEL?!" asked King.

"Recombo added so0me chemical to the DNA." Cried Mr Lee. "Axel is dying!"

"NO HE CAN'T DIE!" cried Lioness as she and Shark arrived. "I CAN'T LOSE HIM!"

"And you won't lose him Lioness Shark fire the antidote into Axel and King." Instructed Mr Lee.

"RIGHT!" called Shark and he fired to antidote darts into Axel and King.

"NO!" yelled Recombo.

"YES!" called King and he punched Recombo hard.

"Thanks ML for saving our lives." Smiled Axel.

(Lioness sighs happily as she and Axel hug)

"It's ok Axel you and your friends needed me and you will need my help again in the future." Said Mr Lee and he vanished.

"Come on let's get Recombo back in Talon Prison." Said Shark as he cuffed Recombo.

"Good idea." Said King.

"Yeah." Agreed Axel and Lioness.

"And after that we rest for the rest of the day." Said King.

"Yeah you earned it King bud." Smiled Axel.

"We all had a hard day." Said Lioness.

"And Mr Lee is on the right side of the law again." Smiled Shark.

And everyone agreed happily after handing Recombo to the guards they headed for home.

Iris Out


End file.
